It started from hate
by Greenapple284
Summary: One-shot Daroline, je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture.


**AN**** : Hey, me voilà avec un one-shot Daroline. Hé oui, que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas sectaire au niveau des couples, donc il se peut que je fasse une fanfic sur un peu près n'importe lequel d'entre eux ^^. Voilà voilà, Bonne lecture =)**

_And true Love waits,_

_It haunted all our days,_

_And true love wins,_

_On lollipops and hate._

_**Radiohead "True Love Waits"**_

Ce soir là, il y avait un énième bal au manoir des Lockwood. Damon s'y était donc rendu, comme à son habitude. Et il s'y ennuyait fermement, comme à son habitude. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il était venu, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il détestait cela. Mais alors, un coup d'œil à la piste de danse lui rappela la raison de sa présence : Elena se tenait là, resplendissante dans sa robe vermillon. Cependant, il y avait un problème de taille, qui n'était autre que Stefan. Oui, Damon était venu, mais non, il n'accompagnait pas Elena. Il devait se contenter de la contempler, accoudé au bar, où trônait son verre de Bourbon. Cela le frustrait, mais le plaisir qu'il avait à voir Elena sourire éclipsait ce sentiment. Comme si son monde tournait autour d'elle…

Caroline, elle, n'était guère en meilleure posture. Elle passait la soirée dans un coin de la salle, déchirée entre Tyler et Matt. Ne pouvant se décider à danser avec l'un deux, de peur de blesser l'autre, elle se retrouvait donc seule. Et, autant vous dire que la jolie blonde n'était pas du genre à apprécier la solitude. Elle s'était démenée pour trouver la robe parfaite (dont la couleur était parfaitement identique à celle de ses yeux), elle s'était parée de ses plus beaux bijoux et avait même acheté de nouveaux escarpins (bien que ceux-ci soit cachés par sa robe et qu'elle en possède déjà plus d'une quinzaine de paires). Ses efforts n'avaient donc pas la moindre utilité. Dire qu'elle était énervée eut été un doux euphémisme. Alors, elle demeurait là, et laissait son regard vagabonder de Matt à Tyler, de Tyler à Matt, et cela l'agaçait plus encore.

Le petit manège du vampire n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de Damon. Celui-ci, satisfait d'avoir trouver une nouvelle occupation, observait la blonde avec un regard perplexe. Il fut surpris un instant. Il n'était pas surpris que Caroline hésite ainsi (il savait bien que celle-ci changeait d'avis comme de vernis à ongle), non, il était surpris qu'aucun de ses deux prétendants ne se soit décidé à l'inviter. A croire qu'il n'était pas le seul à être laissé pour compte ce soir. Et à cet instant, Caroline leva la tête vers le bar et ses yeux vinrent se planter dans ceux du beau brun. Damon ne détourna pas le regard. Caroline resta interdite en constatant l'absence de son sourire arrogant, qui étirait ses lèvres tellement souvent. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant deux minutes, peut-être trois ou peut-être même plus, aucun d'eux ne les comptaient, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de l'autre.

Damon prit alors son courage à deux mains. Et, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, alla proposer une danse à Caroline. Celle-ci prit la main qui lui était offerte sans se faire prier, ignorant par la même occasion le frisson qui la parcourue à ce geste. Et là, c'était comme si la terre ne tournait plus, que plus personne autour d'eux ne dansaient ou ne parlaient, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans un monde qui leur appartenait. Caroline était troublée de la douceur des gestes de Damon, qui la regardait telle la huitième merveille du monde. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait l'intérêt soudain que semblait lui portait l'autre. Leurs émotions étaient de plus en plus fortes, mais alors, la musique s'arrêta et tout redevint soudainement comme avant, rien ne s'était passé ici (du moins, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient croire).

Ce soir là, il s'était passé cette chose inattendue : Damon et Caroline avaient dansés ensemble. Mais si vous leur en parler, ils vous diront que c'était juste une danse comme on en fait tant d'autres, entre deux laissés pour compte, las d'être dans ce cas. Il n'en était rien. Cette danse avait enterré la hache de guerre, elle était le début de quelque chose de bien plus grand, de quelque chose qui les dépassait. Ce soir là, Damon avait oublié Elena pendant quelques minutes. Ce soir là, Caroline avait cessé de haïr Damon. Ce soir là, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Quelques mois après cet « incident », Caroline avait organisé une fête pour son anniversaire. Cette fête avait pour unique but de conserver une once de normalité dans sa vie. En effet, cette dernière avait beaucoup changé en très peu de temps. Damon s'était fait mordre par Tyler en essayant de la sauver, Stefan s'était livré à Klaus en échange de l'antidote à ladite morsure et à présent sa vie et celles de ses amis tournaient autour de sa recherche. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête…

Caroline avait d'abord hésité à inviter Damon, peut-être y verrait-il un soudain intérêt de sa part. Intérêt qui bien sûr n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être (c'est ce qu'elle se répétait, de toute façon). Puis, elle se dit que comme Elena venait, le vampire penserait qu'il avait été invité pour elle. Cela était parfait.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Damon d'hésiter. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Telle était la question. Et, l'ironie du sort était intervenue : Damon irait à la fête. Après tout, Caroline penserait probablement qu'il était uniquement là pour Elena (ce dont il essayait de se convaincre lui aussi).

Le soir de la fête, Damon ne regretta pas le moins du monde d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Voir des lycéens normaux faire la fête sans se douter du surnaturel qui les entourait, lui avait permis à d'arrêter de penser à Stefan un instant. Et cela faisait un bien fou.

Caroline, elle, était désespérée, Tyler était venu. Et autant dire que celui-ci revendiquait son statut d'hybride avec une grande fierté. Il n'était plus le même, Klaus avait eu raison de lui. Tout cela était tellement injuste. D'abord Stefan, et maintenant Tyler… La blonde en venait à se demander s'ils allaient tous y passer. Si c'était le cas, elle espérait être la prochaine, car elle ne supporterait pas de voir un autre de ses amis devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était exténuée. Aujourd'hui elle avait dix huit ans, et elle était déjà anéantie. Il lui restait malgré tout de très nombreuses années puisqu'elle ne vieillirait jamais.

Damon aperçut Caroline, seule sur les marches de l'escalier. Il fut étonné de la voir si attristée, elle qui était d'ordinaire si optimiste et enthousiaste. En la voyant ainsi, il se rendit compte que ces traits de caractère (qu'il trouvait jusqu'à présent agaçants) lui manqueraient s'ils disparaissaient pour toujours. Il se décida donc à aller la voir.

Caroline le vit s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches et là, il ne dit absolument rien. Cependant, sa présence l'apaisait. Lorsque Damon vit les larmes couler sur les joues de la belle blonde, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre son torse. Pour la première fois, celui-ci se fichait qu'une de ses chemises hors de prix soit ruinée par des larmes. Il savait que Caroline avait besoin de réconfort et, bizarrement, il se sentait apte à le lui donner. Alors, quand elle eut arrêté de pleuré, il lui tendit la main, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant : elle accepta de nouveau.

Ils se sentaient encore une fois en osmose, et tous leurs problèmes étaient oubliés. Stefan, Tyler, Klaus, les Hybrides, ils n'étaient plus même sûrs de leurs propres noms. Et Caroline ne voulait pas que la musique s'arrête, car cela signifiait que tout rentrerait « dans l'ordre », que Damon et elle préprétendraient que c'était encore une danse sans intérêt. Alors, elle se dit que quitte à prétendre, autant avoir une bonne raison de le faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec une lenteur désespérante, et Damon s'empressa de réduire l'écart entre eux pour que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Et là, il n'y avait plus que le baiser, leurs lèvres qui allaient ensemble comme deux pièces de puzzles, et les mains de Caroline dans les cheveux de Damon, et ses mains sur ses hanches… Quand ce baiser pris fin, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus prétendre. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé une parole de toute la soirée : certaines situations se passent de mots, et puis, tout avait était transmis par leurs gestes. Tout était écrit dans leurs yeux.

Ce soir là, ils avaient dansé à nouveau. Ce soir là, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils ne prétendraient pas que rien ne c'était passé parce qu'on ne peut pas fuir le véritable amour. Oui, ce soir là, un amour était né.


End file.
